


生日快乐，Gallagher

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mickey, But there's some plot, Canon relationship with Kash, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, PWP, Riding, Shotgunning, birthday boy!ian, mini character development, safe sex is great sex, topping from the bottom?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：Mickey给了Ian一个生日礼物。（跟性有关的）





	生日快乐，Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday Gallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810384) by [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope). 



> 作者备注：  
>  我试着去写篇简单粗暴的小黄文，但仍然还是有一点情节的。我和我闺蜜真心想让Mickey把Ian骑乘到疯狂。  
>  为我的第一篇gallavich小黄文欢呼！
> 
> 译者备注：  
>  巨喜欢的压箱底的一篇文！

Mickey甚至都不知道那天是他的生日，直到愚蠢的Kash提起。Mickey没法听清每个字眼，但他仍听到了一些诸如“我家只有我们俩”，“生日蛋糕”，“浴室性爱”之类的关键词。Mickey能感觉到自己反胃的不行。

Ian当然同意了，那蠢不拉几的小混蛋，脸上还带着得意一笑。

Mickey这么做只是因为Kash让他恶心而已。仅此而已。

“甜蜜的十六岁哈？”Mickey随意地翻着杂志问道。

“是啊。”Ian微笑着说道。

“你有什么计划吗？”

“呃，”

“因为我给你准备了点东西。”他真是满口胡话，看到Ian瞬间兴奋起来的神色Mickey感觉到了那么一秒的罪恶，他希望自己能给他些什么东西。

“好啊，棒呆了。晚上十点怎么样？在棒球场边的休息区。”

“行啊。不过你要是先操了Kash的话就算了吧。”

Ian的眼睛微微眯了起来，这让Mickey的五脏六腑搅了起来，因为要是他被拒绝是因为那个该死的恋童癖的话—

Mickey想着要收回刚刚说过的话，因为他清楚的知道就算Ian当着他的面操了Kash，Mickey也会在他提出要求的下一秒为他弯下腰。

“好，十点？”

Mickey点了点头，重新专注于他的杂志。现在他只需要找点能给那个该死的男孩的东西就行了。

Mickey感觉自己蠢爆了。他就该咽下自己的嫉妒让Ian跟Kash在一起的。他估计亲自下厨了，给Ian买了什么蠢不拉几的新鞋子或者其他什么Mickey甚至没法想象能掏出足够的钱去买的鬼东西。

倒不是说他们在约会或者是谈朋友什么的，但Mickey仍感觉自己是个混蛋。

从Mickey拉过他的手领着他远离了棒球场旁休息区开始，Ian的脸上就挂着大大的笑容。

“我们这是要去哪？”

“是个惊喜。”Mickey生硬地说道。

Ian的眼睛亮了起来，Mickey便清了清嗓子。

“别太兴奋了，我可没给你做什么基的要命的蛋糕什么的。”

Ian并没有做出回应，只是在这个年长的男孩试图抽开手时把Mickey的手捏的更紧了些。

 

Mickey并没有在这件事情上花太多的心思。只不过是件跟性相关的事情。当然是了。一件令人惊奇的需要床的事情。所以，Mickey搞来了一张。这不是什么大事。他认识一个妹子，他跟她做过好几次交易，她拥有一间破破烂烂的汽车旅馆，就开在南区边缘图个安静，她答应了让他免费使用这个房间。

当他形容它为破破烂烂的时候，他就是说它破烂的不行，所以就算他从家里带来了床单，真正干净的床单，重新铺了床，拿来了一些Mandy的破烂蜡烛，还有他的ipod好压过外界的噪音，那其实都是为了他自己而已。说真的。他才不在乎Ian的生日呢。看到被蜡烛点亮的房间，听着轻声播放着的性爱歌曲的背景音，Ian脸上一副快要他妈的哭出来的样子。

“Mick—”

“别。”Mickey生硬地说道。他需要该死的喝上一杯。他走向了迷你冰箱，掏出了自己先前存放进去的两罐啤酒。

他灌了下去，看着Ian做了同样的事，坐在了床边。

“谢谢。”Ian轻声说道。

Mickey的胃部翻滚着，因为最糟糕的部分在于这话听起来像是认真的。“我的家人们—”Ian喝完了啤酒，用手捏瘪了啤酒罐。Mickey傻傻的咧嘴笑起来，这是他能做的事情。“Debbie是唯一一个记得我生日的人。”

哇喔，这还真是够操蛋的。他们家有那么鬼多Gallagher跑来跑去的，而居然那群混蛋们没一个能记住他生日的？

“搞来了点能让你舒服些的东西。”他伸展着身体摸向床头柜，从抽屉里掏出了一小袋大麻。

“噢是吗？”说着，Ian向Mickey靠近了些。

“是啊，这就是我跟你说的那些高级货。”

“高级，是那种你说它是高级好多赚二十刀的那种吗？”

“滚你的。”说着，Mickey卷好了一根大麻烟。

 

他们交换着抽了好几口，Ian才跪坐了起来。

“我有个主意。”

“啥？”Mickey问道，感觉自己已经放松了下来。这蛮好的，他要是想成功做到这件事的话就必须放松下来。

“咱们shotgun吧。” 

【shotgun，（其中一方将吸入的大麻烟吹进另一方嘴里的行为）】

不。才不要呢。这是他听过的最糟糕的主意了，因为他才不要让Ian该死的Gallagher把嘴里的味道烙印在他的舌头上呢。该死的。

“你是寿星你说了算。”

Ian的眼睛凝视着他，他深吸了一口气，睫毛随着呼吸翕动着。他的手扶在了Mickey的脑后，把他拉进了些，他的嘴轻触着Mickey的唇，将烟雾稳稳地吹进了他的嘴里。

这shotgun持续了好一会，直到他们俩都嗨得不行了为止，那根烟也快燃尽了。Mickey从来没有这么平静过，他从来没有这么想要拉扯着Ian的蠢红毛将他拉过来狠狠的亲着他直到自己什么都记不得了为止，但在这个时刻Ian嘴里的味道跟他自己嘴里的一样糟糕。

“想要你的礼物吗？”他轻声问道。

“我以为—”Ian没再说下去，只是点了点头。他的嘴角勾起了一丝笑容，而Mickey滑下了床。

“脱光然后仰躺着，闭上你的眼睛。”

Ian瞪大了眼睛，又一次微笑起来。Mickey觉得他看起来蠢蠢的。他转过身不再看着Ian脱衣服，又快速的灌了一瓶啤酒。

当他脱完了以后，等Ian闭上了眼睛，他才开始脱掉自己的衣服，还叠了叠好打发一点时间。他从床头柜抓过了一瓶润滑剂和一个套子，跪坐在了Ian的双腿之间。他把左手压在了Ian的腹肌上，润滑了自己的右手。在把一根手指伸进自己体内的时候，他俯下身在Ian的乳头上来了个湿吻。

他们从来没有这样做过，从来没有这么慢。Mickey甚至都不让Ian帮他撸出来。Ian在他的触碰下弓起了身，很明显没有料到他会这么做。

“Mickey，”他喘息道。

Mickey继续给自己指交着，又加入了第二根手指，然后是第三根，因为他现在就需要Ian进入他。他控制不住地逸出了微弱的呻吟，Ian试图睁开眼睛，然而Mickey伸手盖住了他的眼睛。

“好好闭着，不然我就停下了。”Ian呻吟着，感受到Mickey用牙齿轻叼着他的乳头。

“那就赶紧的让我坐起身好让我操你啊。拜托了。”Ian呻吟道。

“那是不可能的，擎天柱。你要给我好好的躺在那，”他用手来回揉搓着Ian的胸肌。“而我会骑着你。”

Ian被自己的呼吸呛到了，Mickey看到他的阴茎上渗出了一大股前液。

“操，Mickey，真的吗？”他问道，他的声音已经听着就像性爱后的喑哑了。

 

Ian已经求Mickey骑他求了好一阵子了，而Mickey总是拒绝他。那样太亲密了，让Ian看见他的脸，知道他有多他妈的享受这件事。

“是啊是啊。”Mickey轻描淡写地带过了，尽管他的心脏砰砰直跳。他用牙撕开了套子，跪在了Ian身前。说实话他从来没这么靠近过Ian的阴茎，当然这不是因为他不想而是因为他们总是没时间而已，而且Mickey也不想让Ian觉得他的肉棒无可取代。

但是如此靠近着它，Mickey觉得它还真算得上是无可比拟。他忍不住伸舌舔上了龟头，收集着Ian渗出的一股股前液。

“操。”Ian暗呼出声，胯骨抽挺了一下，睁开了眼睛。

倒不是说那味道尝起来很棒什么的，只是那是纯粹的Ian的味道，而这让Mickey战栗着。

Mickey快速的替他带上了套子，然后坐在了Ian的胯间，停在了他的阴茎上方。

“也许明年我会给你口交。”

Ian发出了半是呻吟半是大笑的呻吟。

“圣诞节也行呀。”

Mickey大笑起来，对视上了Ian的双眼，因为很明显他已经不想再闭眼了。

他深呼吸了一口气，尽管他的心脏仍在猛烈跳动，握住了Ian分身的根部，让他保持着静止不动。

“放松。”他不确定这是他说的还是Ian说的。

他抬高了身体，把自己对准了Ian坚硬的分身。他闭上了眼睛，手指陷进了Ian的胸口，缓缓地压下了身子。

“天杀的。”他缓缓地嘶声道。这个角度，感觉太他妈的棒了，他感觉自己已经被填的满满的，而他甚至都还没进入一半呢。

Ian只是呻吟着，他仰起头，凸显着脖颈上的血管。

Mickey暂停了一会，试图平复他的呼吸，因为，这操蛋的。

“你还能继续吗？”Ian喘息道，因为他总是这么的为他人考虑。

“嗯啊操，操，就是，你太大了。”

Ian笑起来，阴茎抽动着滑蹭到了Mickey的前列腺上。Mickey压下身以便全根没入，在Ian的肉棒深深埋入他的体内时，发出了粗哑的惊呼。

 

Mickey的前液流的到处都是，Ian皱着脸，好像他随时就要喷发一样。他确信这不会持续太久的。他极其缓慢的晃动着自己的胯部，但Ian的手紧紧地捏住了他的胯骨，抑制住了他的行动。

“就是，操蛋的，让我缓一会。”

Mickey得意地笑起来。

“那么爽啊，哈？”

Ian对他微笑着，眼神凝视着他。

“你完全没法想象。”

“我也感觉很爽。”Mickey咕哝道，在Ian的胸口印下一吻。

“这不会持续太久的。”Ian脸颊通红地警告道。

“没关系。这是你的生日，硬汉。”Ian翻了个白眼，松开了握在Mickey胯骨的手Mickey明白了他的暗示，开始温柔地扭动着，在Ian的阴茎上操着自己。这感觉太他妈的好了，Ian一直挤压着他的前列腺，还发着些微的呻吟，为什么他们没有每次都这么操？Ian揉捏着他身上的每一寸，他感觉自己全身就像着火了似的。Mickey骑乘着Ian的样子看着太他妈的火辣了。他的双眼紧闭，头部后仰，汗液横流，大腿的肌肉随着他的上下移动而好看的收缩着。Ian持续不了太久了。

终于Ian的胯部抽动了一下，他开始向上抽送着，顺应着Mickey的抽刺。床在晃动，床板还撞击着墙壁，Mickey已无法呼吸。他已经太他妈的逼近高潮了，要是Ian能再—

“吻我。”Ian轻呼出声，眼睛对上了Mickey的双眼。汗液从他的发际线滑下，他的脸颊泛红，Mickey真讨厌自己居然想出了这个主意。那些烛火依旧跳动着，在柔光下Ian的眼瞳更偏向于蓝而非绿，他的声音如此温柔，而他的手在Mickey的脖颈和后背到处游走，紧捏着他的臀部，看着他好像他在看耶稣基督的转世似的。

操，他真是太太完蛋了。

Ian咬着他的唇，用那双愚蠢的大眼睛看着Mickey，他那傻逼红发是那么的操蛋。Mickey俯下身亲吻着他。

温柔的吻，就像他们的性爱一样，充满了好奇与探索，Ian尝起来是肉桂的味道，Mickey觉得这真是太他妈的适合了。然后Ian微微的抽开了身，若有似无地啃咬着Mickey的下唇。

“太他妈的美了，Mick。那么的紧致。那么的火辣。谢谢。”他喘息着。他伸手揉弄着Mickey的乳尖，噬咬着他的双唇，“操，这太棒了，你真是个好孩子，”Ian对着他的嘴急促地喘息道，Mickey就被操射了。

 

他爽上了天，他甚至无法呼吸，眼中只能看见一阵阵白光闪过。他感觉到Ian的胯骨在几秒之后停止了抽动，喷发在了他的体内。

但他们的高潮余韵都过去了之后，Mickey瘫倒在了Ian的胸前，试着平复他的呼吸。

“操，”他喘着气道，“生日快乐，Gallagher。”

 

Ian终于有了力气将他挪了开来，将套子扔进了垃圾桶，扯过毯子盖在了他们俩身上。一般来说Mickey这时候都会跳起身，在射完不到半分钟内就穿好了衣服，但他从不记得自己有射的这么猛过，或是感觉这么的浑身无力。他花了好几分钟才有力气伸手抓了根烟。Ian帮他点了烟，因为他的手在颤抖着，而这个年轻的男孩并没有谈起任何有关他们刚刚做完的性爱，而就凭这点，Mickey心怀感激。

“谢了，Mickey。”他只说了这么多，然后从他手中拿过了香烟吸了一口。

“并没有费我多大力气，擎天柱。”

“你之前有那样过吗？被操射？”

Mickey从Ian手中夺回了烟，忽略了他的话。

“Kash从来就不行。而且甚至有的时候，他都没法—”

“我他妈的不想听你说那个恋童癖的事情。”

“别那么称呼他。”Ian说道。

“你在破坏一个美好的高潮，Gallagher。”

“闭嘴，我有话想跟你说呢。”

“我可不想听你说你有多希望自己是在操Kash。”

Ian快速坐起了身，让Mickey看着都头晕。

“我从来没有在跟你在一起的时候那样想。从来没有。”他粗暴地低声道。“不。听着你个蠢不拉几的混蛋。我已经没有再操过Kash了。一次都没有。自从有了你之后。”

Mickey思考着人的瞳色可以变化吗，因为现在的Ian让他想起了森林的颜色，他抽着烟好像自己的心没有被触动似的。

Ian皱眉看着毫无反应的Mickey，从他手中夺过了烟。Mickey抬头看着他，Ian便猛地俯下身狠狠地亲吻着他。

“我可不会忘记你承诺要给我的圣诞口交。”

Mickey翻了个白眼，

“咱们还是先考虑今天的事情吧，Gallagher。你准备好再来一发了吗？”


End file.
